monstergirldreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Salaris
In-Game Description: "A petite woman with pale, off-white skin covering her angular face, bare chest, and faintly muscular abdomen, while the rest of her body coated in slick black scales occasionally intermixed with bright yellow splotchy patterns. Her unruly, shoulder length blonde hair is accented with the occasional black streak, but does nothing to conceal her pointed yellow eyebrows and her slitted, predatory orange eyes as they burn with a feral hunger, giving her a striking, imposing face. Her mouth is curved up in a sharp, toothy grin, occasionally interrupted as she licks her lips with her incredibly long, pale yellow tongue as it drips slimy yellow venom. A mix of slick black and yellow scales trail all the way down her slim looking arms until they end at a wicked set of sharp, curving claws at the end of her three fingers and thumb. Her breasts are an A cup, bordering on being a B cup, framed by the scales covering her body as they curve under her neck and over her midsection to expose her bare chest. Her stomach and abdomen are similarly uncovered and trail all the way down to her brazenly displayed pussy before transitioning back into more smooth black scales halfway down her legs, with clawed, four toed amphibian feet at the end. Her entire back is coated in more black and yellow scales which continue to run down the entire length of her long, thin tail that sprouts from just above her slim, scale covered butt." Encyclopedia Entry: "Salarisi are a race of amphibious reptilian women who live in deep, dank caves who shy away from organized settlements of other creatures, monsters or otherwise. With their potent paralytic venom and extremely long, flexible tongues, they hunt down men to wring out their seed for both meals and to fertilize their eggs, but never stray too far from their homes unless the outside climate is suitably dark and wet, such as rainy nights, or if they are in desperate need of semen for the purposes of food or simply because of overpowering reproductive urges. Note that even though their preferred prey is human males, they will not shy away from drinking the vaginal juices or breast milk (if applicable) of any women they come across, but if they are not hungry they will generally leave women alone. As they are amphibious in nature, they mostly prefer to live in shallow pools of water found in caves, and usually rest there to ambush any unsuspecting prey that might stumble upon them. They are capable of leaving these pools for longer periods of time if needed due to their skin having a slick coating to retain moisture, but they will frequently need to rehydrate if they are forced to stay fully on land. Due to the nature of their skin, it is difficult for most salarisi to live in civilized towns and cities, on top of the fact that most of them dislike wearing clothes due to the fact that it sticks uncomfortably to their bodies, and as such they tend to live more tribal, wild lifestyles. While most salarisi live free, unfettered lifestyles, preying on whomever they please, some are known on occasion to enter into a more permanent relationship with a single man, and while sometimes some men decide to live with the salarisi in their caves, other times the salarisi decide to live with the man in a settlement, usually involving some adaptation of their lifestyle to fit in with their new habitat. In both cases, however, their mate will usually develop a slight, but not complete, immunity to their paralytic venom, so that simple romantic gestures do not paralyze the male. It is highly advised to wear anti-paralysis gear when fighting these predatory women, and to bring pixie dust or panaceas to deal with their venom should you be affected, lest you be rendered helpless before their long, sinuous tongues." Attacks * Hunting Howl (Buffing attack, can call in a second Salaris) * Paralytic Lick (Debuffing attack, Monstrous Fetish, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Predatory Leap (Restraining attack, applies Restraint if not deflected using Power or dodged using Technique) * Salaris Predatory Kiss (Mouth Assist Attack, Kissing/Monstrous Fetish, requires one salaris in Sex Stance, applies Make Out stance and one stack of Paralysis) * Salaris Predatory Make Out (Mouth Assist Attack, Kissing/Monstrous Fetish, requires one salaris in Blowjob Stance, applies Make Out stance and one stack of Paralysis) * Paralytic Saliva Swapping (Kiss Attack, Kissing/Monstrous Fetish, requires Make Out stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Paralysingly Long Kiss (Kiss Attack, Kissing/Monstrous Fetish, requires Make Out stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Predatory Oral Capture (Oral Attack, applies Blowjob stance if not dodged using Technique) * Opportunistic Oral (Oral Assist Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, requires one salaris in Make Out stance, applies Blowjob stance and one stack of Paralysis) * Immobilizing Oral (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, requires Restraint, applies Blowjob stance and one stack of Paralysis) * Numbing Suction (Oral Attack, Oral Fetish, requires Oral stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Stiffening Tonguejob (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, requires Oral stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Paralysing Blowjob (Oral Attack, Oral/Monstrous Fetish, requires Oral stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) * Bounce (Sex attack, Sex Fetish, requires Sex stance) * Numbing Ride (Sex Attack, Sex/Monstrous Fetish, requires Sex stance, applies one stack of Paralysis) Perks: * Swift * Escape Artist * Skilled Tongue * Quick Witted * Schemer Loss Scenes: Single Salaris Completely paralyzed, the salaris milks you orally till you black out Two Salarisi The two salarisi take advantage of your paralysis, kissing and blowing you till you drift off from exhaustion. Category:Caverns Category:Generic Monsters